


Dramatic

by mistakeandcheese



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Dysphoria, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Short, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistakeandcheese/pseuds/mistakeandcheese
Summary: When you overreact to hide how much you really are reacting...
Kudos: 25





	Dramatic

Roman clutched onto the edge of the door frame, threw his head back, and made an indistinguishable yowl sound.

“Honey, what are you--?”

He let his entire body slide downwards, until his knees hit the floor and he flopped forward onto his hands so he was on all fours, head dangling down between his shoulder blades. “ _Nnggg_ ….”

“Dear, will you just let me know whether it fits or not?”

“Ohhh…” He groaned and went rigid, before flopping onto his side twitching like a stiff, four-legged animal that had just been hit by a cattle prod.

“You’re blocking my way, sweet pea.”

He reached two quivering hands forward and grasped the doorway to his own bedroom. He pulled, and hauled himself a few inches inside. Pull, haul, repeat. Pull, haul, repeat. He kicked himself the rest of the way in. He kicked the door shut behind him. Darkness took the room.  
His mother’s voice, on the other side of the sound barrier: "I'll take that as a ‘no, it doesn't’?"

Roman continued to lay on the floor, in the dark muffle of his bedroom. His shoulders sagged limply, and he went quiet. All exaggerated motions, loud bemoans ceased to exist.  
Just...limpness.

A knock. A sigh. Again, his mother’s voice: sardonic, finally growing unamused by his antics. "Rosie, please, I just need to know if I should return it. This wouldn't happen if you didn't refuse to come with me when I went shopping."

Roman took a deep breath. When he exhaled, it came out choppy. He blinked once, to rid his eyeballs of the wet glaze beginning to make the peg leg of his dresser look distorted. 

The black lace of the bra perfectly cupped the two soft, nasty, disgusting, out-of-control... _growths_ clinging to his chest. 

He took another deep breath, and successfully made his voice sound as if there weren’t a hot metal wire twisting tight around his esophagus and around his soul. "No, Ma, don't worry. I'm just being dramatic. It fits fine."


End file.
